


Kiseki

by yuki_chicken



Series: Haikyuu!! Vent Fics (The In-Betweens) [15]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Iwaizumi Hajime, Alpha Sakusa Kiyoomi, Alpha Sugawara Koushi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Christmas, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Miya Atsumu, Omega Oikawa Tooru, Omega Sawamura Daichi, Pregnant Oikawa Tooru, non-graphic childbirth, the obligatory Christmas fic that I didn’t do until now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28611435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_chicken/pseuds/yuki_chicken
Summary: The Iwaizumi’s gain a Christmas miracle 🎄
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: Haikyuu!! Vent Fics (The In-Betweens) [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920532
Comments: 10
Kudos: 134





	Kiseki

**Author's Note:**

> Lol 😂

Every year from their first year in high school, the members of the Aoba Johsai Volleyball Club would routinely decide whose house they would spend Christmas at. They decided to continue the tradition with their status as a pack. As the years went by, they decided to add more people to the party to make it more fun.

This year the party will be held at the Iwaizumi residence. The pack members and their other friends had wanted to protest because of Oikawa’s pregnancy. His due date was scheduled for New Years Eve, but since this is their first pup, one can never tell when the baby would arrive. Iwaizumi had reluctantly allowed the party, but only because Oikawa had thrown a tantrum and said that they hadn’t broken tradition even when he was still in Argentina, he wasn’t going to break it now.

(Plus, he kind of caved when Oikawa started sniffling and saw the shine of tears in his eyes.)

It was now Christmas and the day of the party and Oikawa was slightly regretting every life decision. When he had woken up that morning, he hadn’t felt well and Iwaizumi let him stay in bed while they opened presents. When they finished, Iwaizumi made him a light broth and made him rest. Oikawa reluctantly laid back down on their bed and Iwaizumi rubbed at his stomach.

“Hey there pup, please don’t give your mother a hard time now.”

Iwaizumi felt bad when he received a hard kick in response and saw the wince on Oikawa’s face. He stood up and gently kissed his mate on the forehead, taking the dishes and leaving him to rest.

///

Oikawa didn’t know what time it was, but he guessed that it was late enough when he heard the sounds of laughter coming from downstairs. He slowly sat up and rubbed at the side of his stomach when he felt a sharp pain. He looked up when he heard a knock on the door and looked up to see best friend/ pseudo sister, Chizuna.

The former Olympic coach turned high school coach, looked at her best friend in worry. She slowly made her way towards the bed and sat on the edge. She placed her hand on his cheek and the pregnant male purred in content. The younger Omega frowned.

“I came up here after I asked Hajime where you were at. He said that you weren’t feeling well this morning.”

Oikawa hummed.

The two friends sat in silence and for a while longer until Oikawa gasped, and clutched at his belly and whined. Chizuna’s eyes widened and she whined as well. She stood up and went to the bathroom. She grabbed the thermometer and a pair of gloves before going back towards the bed.

She helped Oikawa to stand up and strip him of his pants, but the Omega had felt water dripping down his leg, before a wash of water left him and landed on the towel on the floor. The omegas looked at each other in shock.

“Oh shit, your water just broke.”

Oikawa whimpered and clutched at his belly again. Chizuna cursed and ran towards the bathroom grabbing another towel (or two) and placing them on the bed, gently lowering Oikawa back down onto the bed. She draped the blanket back over the now laboring male and stuck the thermometer in his mouth. She checked on him again and left the room, running downstairs and tripping on the last step.

Their friends turned towards her and the girl sat up with a gasp, the smell of spicy chili wafting from her.

“FUUUUCK HAJIME!!!!! TOORU’S IN LABOR!!”

The athletic trainer did the only thing he could and said:

“Huh?”

Chizuna pulled at her hair and explained everything that went on and why she ran downstairs. When she finished her story, everyone collectively shared the same brain cell at that moment.

“Oh shit....”

Everyone started panicking and ran around the room. Daichi, the only one with a level head and calmness, stood up and whistled loudly. Even as he was breastfeeding his two month old son, he still looked like the intimidating Karasuno Captain from all those years ago. He barked out instructions to everyone, making sure that they all had a job to do to keep calm. He looked at the stunned Alpha and placed a hand on his shoulder.

Chizuna helped her older brother to drag the stunned alpha upstairs and to his mate. Chizuna plopped the trainer into the chair next to the bed and helped her brother to sit on the bed next to Oikawa. The coach checked the temperature and hissed at how high it was.

Daichi nodded at the girl and told the trio that he was going to give Kouta to Koushi and he would be back. Chizuna nodded and went to the bathroom to fill a bucket with cold water, grabbing a cloth and making her way back inside. She pressed the cold cloth to Oikawa’s forehead and then slapped Iwaizumi on the back of his head. The Alpha growled at the girl and Chizuna snarled at him in irritation.

“I do not know what the fuck is going on with you, but you need to get your shit togehter. Tooru needs you to get your mind together, because he is suffering and Daichi and I are the only ones kicking everyone into gear.”

A whine tore through the laboring Omega’s throat and the two turned their attention back to the male on the bed. Tooru was on his side now and he was clutching at the pillow. They turned their heads when the bedroom door opened and someone walked through, whispering on the phone. It was Tooru’s mother. Hajime stood up and offered the older woman his seat and she nodded at him gratefully. She stroked her son’s back and the boy whimpered in pain.

“...yes, I just massaged him a bit and he seemed to be in a lot of pain”

The trio guessed that she was talking to their doctor, which obviously they should've called the doctor. The older Omega nodded and ran her hands through her son’s damp hair. She hummed again and looked at the young Coach. Chizuna blinked and grabbed the note pad that was on the bedside drawer and scribbled on it.

She turned around the pad and there was a cute doodle of Tooru on it with ‘102.4’ scribbled right above him. His mother looked upset and grabbed the washcloth and dipped it into the cold water, squeezing out the access water and placing it back onto her son’s forehead. The pinched look on the ex-Setter’s face disappeared and he relaxed a bit. He fell back into a restless sleep and smiled a bit in his sleep.

“...he also has a fever of 102.4...”

The woman continued her conversation with the doctor. She continued to make noises of agreement and confirmation. She ended the conversation and sighed, running her hands through her son’s hair.

“The doctor said that this was going to be hard for him and the baby. The baby is fighting off the infection while trying to enter the world. We’re going to need all hands on deck for this. Hajime, you’re going to have the most important job in this. You need to keep him awake. He’s going to be so exhausted when he has to push, but you can’t let him fall asleep. Otherwise, they’ll both be in trouble”

Hajime nodded in determination. He looked at his Omega and turned back towards his mother-in-law.

“I’ll do it!”

///

Which was easier said than done, because the Alpha was struggling right now. Tooru was crying out in pain as he pushed the baby out. Every single one of Hajime’s Alpha instincts were screaming at him  _ to protect his mate _ . As much as it pained him, he bit on his lip and focused on Tooru squeezing his hands instead. They were in the bathtub as the doctor suggested a water birth.

The temperature of the water seemed to help cool down the Omega and if Hajime got cold, then he could use the heat radiating from his mate to stay warm. After a particularly hard push, Tooru slumped back onto his chest and whimpered in exhaustion and pain. Hajime nosed at the mating mark on the back of the male’s neck and Tooru let out an exhausted purr. He was breathing heavily and even though the bath water was ice cold, he was still sweating.

“Come on, baby, just a little longer.”

Tooru whimpered and looked up at his husband.

“D-don’t kn-know if can...”

It absolutely broke Hajime’s heart listening to the words coming from his precious person’s mouth. There were so many times where Tooru was faced with pain. When he first injured his knee in middle school. When he lost to Ushijima. When he lost to Kageyama. When he first presented. When he left Hajime behind to go to Argentina. When he was forced to retire due to his knee. Through none of that, did he hear the absolute pain and exhaustion in his mate’s voice and it absolutely killed him inside. He leaned over and pecked Tooru on the forehead.

“I know baby, but you need to do this for the baby. He’s waiting and fighting so hard to meet us. You wanna meet the baby, right?”

Hajime hoped that his words got through to the Omega. Tooru wiggled a bit and sucked in a breath. He gripped onto Hajime’s hands tightly and pushed. Hajime smiled and used his thumb to stroke his Omega’s hand.

///

*Meanwhile*

The party was silent as they waited for the news of the ex-Setter. The Seijoh guys were a bit guilty of not stopping the party from being at their ex-Captain’s house. Daichi clicked his tongue and looked at everyone.

“Oi, Tooru is going to be fine. He has Hajime, Chizuna, and his mother at his side. This is Christmas and if he saw us being depressed like this, he’d be devastated.”

Hinata jumped onto the couch that he was sitting on and nodded.

“Yeah!!!! We need to be happy. The Grand King would be disappointed in us if he saw us moping around like this!!!”

Bokuto decided the younger one and jumped onto the chair that he was sitting on as well.

“HEY HEY HEY!!!! My little disciple is right!!! Tooru would most certainly be disappointed in us!!! So let’s party!!!”

There was a little cry coming from the tiny barrier in the corner. Sakusa stood up and made his way towards the corner and picked up a cute baby with two little pigtails, bringing her towards her mother. Atsumu clicked his tongue and stared at Bokuto. The energetic owl sat back down quietly, apologized and sat back down next to Akaashi. Daichi sighed and rubbed at his temples.

“Let’s party quietly without waking up anymore babies”

The partygoers cheered quietly and nodded.

///

Tooru slumped against Hajime as the cries of their pup rang through the bathroom. Tooru’s mother placed her grandchild onto her son’s chest as the tears fell from her eyes. Next to her, Chizuna covered her mouth and stared at the scene before her. Her best friend finally got his happy ending. He finally got the family that he yearned for himself. She watched as Hajime helped Tooru to hold their baby on his chest.

“Congratulations boys, it's a very healthy baby boy.”

The pup wiggled on his mother’s chest before settling down and falling asleep, cooing in content. Tooru looked down at his son and felt the tears leave his eyes. He looked up at his Alpha and saw the pure love and pride in his eyes. The Trainer leaned down and kissed his amazing mate.

“Fuck, Tooru thank you so much. He’s so perfect and you worked so hard to bring him into the world to meet us. Thank you for giving us a chance to be a family together.”

“Yeah...”

Oikawa-san looked at her two boys and smiled. She heard the sniffle next to her and brought Chizuna to lean onto her shoulder. She rubbed her hand onto the younger female’s shoulders. They continued to watch the little family.

“Ok, boys, do you have a name for my precious grandson?”

The couple stared at each other and nodded.

///

When Chizuna walked down the stairs, she saw that the rest of the party guests were just talking stories with each other and reminiscing about their high school days. She snorted at them and her son, Natsume turned around at the sound of her voice and cooed at his mother. She walked over to Mami and took her son from her wife’s arms.

“Aww, hey there baby.”

The boy cooed at his mother and leaned his head onto his shoulder. Chizuna looked up and saw the rest of their little family staring at her. She chuckled and gestured to upstairs.

“Do you wanna meet the baby?”

~

Chizuna put a finger towards her mouth and everyone nodded. She chuckled quietly when she saw Hinata and Bokuto bouncing in place. Kageyama and Akaashi promised to keep them quiet. She cracked open the door and nodded. As exhausted as he was, Iwaizumi Tooru looked absolutely gorgeous for having just given birth to his son. The new mother looked up and gestured for everyone to come in.

“Hey, we’d like you to meet Kiseki. Iwaizumi Kiseki, our little miracle”

Everyone cooed at the little boy and the Omega mothers gathered around Tooru and they gushed about all of the cute outfits that they could buy for their children at another time. The Alphas looked at each other and silently cried for themselves, because they knew that they’d follow them without question and carry every single thing they bought. Because they were whipped...

Chizuna looked out the window and saw the bright star in the sky and smiled. This was a Christmas miracle indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> :3


End file.
